


i bloom just for you

by kontent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: Ginny goes home, with petals stuck in her chest, cursed by the blood of being a Weasley. She chokes on roses and sunflowers and tulips and daisies – until she doesn’t.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Unrequited Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	i bloom just for you

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from _Bloom_ by Troye Sivan.

Luna tells her that she’s in love with Neville, and Ginny smiles and tells her how happy she is for her. And she is. Neville is kind and gentle and everything Luna deserves in her life. And she goes home, with petals stuck in her chest, cursed by the blood of being a Weasley. She chokes on roses and sunflowers and tulips and daisies – until she doesn’t.

It is ironic, really – Lavender is named after a flower, and Ginny’s heart blooms when she sees her. But there are no flowers in her lungs, and that’s how she knows it’s real.


End file.
